Sweet Dreams Are Made of This edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: instead of being tortured for information in DH Hermione is drugged with rather strange side effects Tittle inspired by the song with the same name by Maralyn Manson All characters and situations belong to JK Rowling creator of Harry Potter


Hermione Granger was sitting in a cold dank cellar of Malfoy Manor trying not to scream out loud with fear. She, Harry and Kingsley where taken by Death Eaters after they retrieved the Gryffindor Sword from the lake. Ron had abandoned them because of whispers in the dark that he was not good enough. She and Harry had to move on without him in their mission to destroy Voldemort. Along the way they where joined by Kingsley who was also on the run. Somehow, they where captured and taken to Malfoy Manor by Severus Snape. She could not say for sure but she could see Severus trying to work a plan out to insure her safety. When they got to the manor, they where greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy. They held her down as Snape poured something down her throat. Then she remembered nothing else.

As she woke up again she noticed that something was strange. She was no longer in a cellar but in a bedroom, a luxurious one at that. It looked like one of the master bedrooms of the house. It was a room with various shades of blue down to the doorknob that lead to a balcony that overlooked a garden. She was laying on a four poster bed that was big enough to sleep 5 people. It was warm and comfortable a bed she would not feel like leaving. But what would she be doing here? As she looked down she noticed that she was wearing a black lace romantic nightgown instead of her usual jeans and sweater. It felt very comfortable and cool against her skin. How could she have gotten here after being thrown down a cellar with Harry, Kingsley, Luna and poor Mr. Ollivander?

She was interrupted by the silky voice of her "host" Lucius Malfoy, "Are you with us, pet?"

He was only wearing black silk pajama bottoms with his long blond hair loose. He was smoking a cigar while regarding her raking his eyes over every inch of her. His intense gaze gave her shivers of anticipation that she did not even know that she had. He had an amazing body underneath those robes. Well tone and well defined like an old greek statue. He had a look of intense lust that she never thought possible. He was an enemy, she was being held prisoner at his manor and he wanted her dead. Why then was she aroused?

"We lost you for a while there."

She recalled being held down while Snape poured something down her throat. Could she had been knocked out and taken here? And where was here? What would his wife say? He kissed her passionately caressing her thigh in small circular motions. Hermione's fuzzy thoughts where forgotten as the feelings of lust flowed through her body. He tasted like fine wine and cigars, a combination that was almost heady. In the first time in her young adult life the wild haired witch lost all rational thought and reacted by feelings that had come over her. She felt the softness of the silk pajamas as he slid next to her. His long blond hair tickling her face and body while he tormented her with his talented tongue making her moan and shout like she never had in her young life. The proof of his talents rushed onto his hands life a run of white cream. The smirk that crossed his lips promised more pleasure was in store. Before she knew it she was completely void of clothing and so was he. He crawled up her body and parted her legs and crawled in and thanked her for her presence with long strong strokes with her name falling off his lips like a prayer. They rode the waves of pleasure with each other until they finally gained their release. Then he rolled them under the sheets and covered them while they both feel into an exhausted sleep snuggling into each other.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione woke with a jerk at the familiar deep voice.

"Kingsley?"

She opened her eyes to his familiar dark skin and calming voice.

"It's ok, Hermione, help is here we are leaving".

Then she felt him pick her up and carry her out. In the corner of her eye she saw Remus, Severus, Bill, and Charlie help Harry, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander out of the cellar. She was safe. She put her head on the man she loved shoulder. As intoxicating as it was it was a dream, a dream that would stay a dream. She loved Kingsley.


End file.
